Everyday tasks can be extremely challenging and sometimes fatal as a person ages. Such tasks included walking, taking the stairs, getting into and out of cars, and so on. One everyday task that can be extremely dangerous due to the number of surfaces of which an elderly person may hit his or her head on is using the restroom. More specifically, using a toilet can be extremely difficult and dangerous as an elderly person has to switch from a standing position to a sitting position, and vice versa. This transition affects the balance of the elderly person and strains the legs and knees of the elderly person. If an elderly person falls while attempting to sit on or get up from a toilet, the elderly person may easily hit his or her head against the toilet, a nearby sink, and so on.
The present invention supports and guides a user as the user attempts to relieve himself or herself. The present invention is compatible with existing toilets and is able to effectively collect the excrement of the user. The user is preferably an elderly person who may need aid while attempting to use a toilet. However, the present invention may assist anyone who is having difficulty switching from a standing position to a sitting position, and vice versa. The present invention provides a reliable stable surface that supports the user while transitioning between positions. The present invention may be used with a toilet or standalone with a bucket.